Vetto Barius
The living image of Ambition. Description Male human Kaslander lord from Kasland who formed the Dogs of War mercenary band after his lands were taken from him by the conquering Harmonians. During this time he fought wars, led a diverse group of men, and even created a new, short-lived kingdom based from Gemalikis in Doran. Eventually beaten, one-armed and fearing the fate destined to him by the Nyctophae, Barius asked Lilac to take him to Anserak. But now he is back. Physically, Lord Barius is a well-built man with brown hair in a military trim with a short beard covering just the bottom of his chin. He often does not wear armor, instead favoring comfortable noble clothing, sometimes with the sleeves torn off. History Vetto Barius was born in Castle Barius in Kasland, son of Lord Garanth Barius and Lady Pelia of the noble house Torwell. He was raised as his father's heir, taught the many lessons of nobility, tactics, and martial skills. He also became acquainted with Humphrey at this time. Under the tutaledge of his father and with the help of Humphrey, Vetto distinguished himself, commanding some of his father's forces and defeating some bandit gangs. He befriended his father's vassals and continued to obtain victories over outlaws, bandits, and would-be invaaders. Vetto ascended to Lord barius when his father Garanth, already an elderly man, passed on peacefully in his sleep. Sadly, the defining moment of Barius' lordship in Kasland was his failure to stop the Conquest of Kasland. Prince Sonata d'Harmonia led the Iron Legion of Harmonia in a swift march directly in to the country. Before Barius could call his bannermen and unite the lords of Kasland, Sonata's force marched right through the lands of Lord Darius Terudor, who did not put up any resistance. Kaslake fared no better, as an enterprizing and traitorous peasant named Clyde Carter blocked the bridge gate, allowing Sonata's advance knights to storm the city. Many in Kasland still blame Vetto Barius, whose lineage were such great warriors and tacticians, for allowing their country to fall. After the conquest of Kasland, Lord Vetto Barius was evicted from his own castle, to make it the new home of Lord Grandioso Carillon, the new Archduke of Kasland. Barius took some of his most loyal retainers and some of the other knights who were evicted, and left Kasland, forming the Dogs of War. He picked up many other mercenaries, including a bandit chief, venomancer, and a witch, Lady Peral. Peral acted as his chief magical advisor, whispering manipulations into his ear. Eventually, when the Dogs of War conquered the castle-city of Gemalikis Barius had them settle in, taking it as payment when the lord who hired them did not have the money. The Dogs grew further from here, recruiting even more and taking more contracts, settling in to a true little home for the time being. After a while of rule, Vetto, in his pride, decided to have a crown forged of copper coins, naming himself King of Gemalikis. Barius managed to earn a small amount of revenge over Prince Sonata d'Harmonia during the war for Ikaria. The lords of Donnervogel, in conjunction with Harmonia, hired the Dogs of War to help them drive the forces of Kilen'Nindur out of Ikaria. A lord of Rizgaar was also present, on Ikaria's side, and began a bidding war with Prince Sonata for the allegiance of the Dogs of War. Sonata "won" and ended up owing the Dogs a bill of five million pieces of Harmonian gold. With subtle advisement sent by Barius, Kilen's servants intercepted the gold delivery, using it to buy the Dogs' services away and seeing the Harmonians defeated and sent packing. In a moment of clarity, Barius finally saw through the control that Peral had over him, and sacrificed her in a fairly brutal blood-magic spell which inadvertently called the attention of Nirvana, Hecate, and Wyngakah, then a cosmic Devourer. The Devourer killed Hecate and Wyngakah, the former of which re-incarnated herself, while Wyngakah went to Hell. Nirvana was killed later by Xziler. In response to Ikaria, Sonata eventually ended up leading a Harmonian force to crush the Dogs of War and Gemalikis. The surprise attack resulted in massive losses of Barius' forces and the theft of the gold by one of his own, Emett Walfur the riflemen's leader. Barius was left with only his most loyal followers, and the mercenary company was collapsed. Barius and his men pursued Sonata, who was driven mad by Nightmares, back to Astara, to seek vengeance. While there he had his first encounter with Prince Samba ibn-Abir d'Harmonia, also present to kill his own grandfather. The two colluded, and with the help of the chaos Sonata brought, succeeded, with Barius personally killing Prince Sonata in a duel. After a stop over in Teri Oasis in the desert, Barius and his remaining Black Dogs went to hunt down traitors and regain their lost riches. The plan was cut short, however, when Wyngakah, disguised as Nirvana, kidnapped Alan Smith and Vyla Mortae, dragging them both to Hell. Insulted, Barius planned to go to Anserak and retrieve them. After gathering allies and stealing an airship, the Dogs went to Revenia, to locate a portal to Anserak. While Barius was meeting with Lady however, the insane Lilac attacked, destroying the airship and killing most of his servants. With no other options, Barius continued down in to Anserak. While in Anserak, Barius searched for his servants, but only managed to locate Alan and Vyla, the latter of which had been driven mad and forced him to kill her. While confronting the false Nirvana a cosmic being stormed into Anserak and dragged Barius, along with his fellow invaders, back to Midgard. Left with only Alan and Yosele, Barius began to lose himself. He met with the lord of the Wizened, Woizek, and then went to Taneria, where he had his first encounters with the vile Nuova and brutal Eros Sanguis. He left with some new followers, two whores named Zuzeem and Peaches, and a Mebeqkkai warrior called Creme. In Antiem Barius encountered Lilac again, having discovered new insight into her life, and took her in, intent on helping her control her destructive urges. He sent her to Gama Nueve for help, but she was kidnapped from there. When Barius learned of Lilac's kidnapping, he led his followers to Graceland, where they teamed with Dameron Gortr, whose lady Jao had also been kidnapped, and the paladin Sir Calyn Marris. Together they defeated the demonspawn ruler of Graceland, though Barius had to make a risky sacrifice to save Lilac and Jao. The result left him as the new host of her Bloodthirsty monster, the greatest concentration of the Nyctophae. While acting as host to the Nightmares, Barius and his group settled for a while in Mozheim, where he attempted to properly teach Lilac and see to his other servants' growth. This came to a head, however, when Wyngakah's demon worshippers began pushing for a full-on invasion of Midgard. Barius and Alan used one of the Rulebreaker's Artifacts to re-write history, keeping a powerful dimensional key out of Wyngakah's hands. The conflict with Wyngakah finally ended when Lilac was kidnapped to Anserak. Barius followed, back to the pit, but mostly acted as witness to the Demon Lord Belial taking control of Lilac, using her to imprison the dead god and try to take control of Anserak, but her power proved too much for him, and he lost control. Lilac became the de-facto ruler of Anserak, and Barius returned to Midgard. Vetto and his followers went with Sir Dameron Gortr to his home of Demon's Fall, helping him re-take it from the rogue Harmonian lord who had installed himself as ruler, and driving out those who wanted to steal its natural resources. Barius assisted Dameron for a time, but lost his Nyctophae to Samba, who had developed many new powers. The only Nightmare that remained with Barius was that of Pride, threatening every day to consume him more and more until there was nothing left, even a memory. After writing letters claiming that Alan was his son, "Alantel Barius," Vetto Barius finally agreed to allow Lilac to take him to Hell, so that he could at least continue to exist, even if he were dead. In Anserak Barius did fairly well for himself, partly as such a great and ambitious Sinner, but mostly because Lilac doted on him. He became the Demon Lord of Pride, turning more and more demonic until Samael's rebirth began, and Lilac began losing her powers. Barius rescued her, and helped her escape from Samael's wrath, eventually leading her and some of their servants back to Midgard with help from Lord Irlym Shadowbloom. Back on Midgard Barius went to Lauste to use the Soulfire Beacon to return himself to true life, taking a moment to use it on Syla as well. He then met with Tuz Madar of The Qabal, and was given an invitation to join their organization. From there Barius met the creature known as The Marquis, making an enemy of him, and went to learn in Mesonoxia. Allegiances Before the Conquest of Kasland and his exile, Lord Barius was a loyal vassal of the King of Kasland. Afterward, as a mercenary, he was only loyal to himself and his men. For a time before his death he assisted Lord Dameron Gortr, and while in Anserak became a servant of Lilac while she was playing Queen of Hell. Now free again, Barius serves only himself, though he cares for Lilac and his other servants. Common Knowledge It is commonly known in Kasland and elsewhere that Lord Barius, though a skilled tactician and general, was unable to prevent the Harmonian invasion's blitzkrieg-style assault, which took Kaslake too quickly for Barius to properly mount a defense. Many in Kasland have blamed him for this. Barius is remembered as an older man, as his power from Hell granted him a de-aging effect, as well as a replacement for an arm he sacrificed for Yosele. Important Relationships -Formed the Dogs of War and was their leader until the company collapsed. A close friend to Alvarin Drakis, confidant of Humphrey, and father-figure to Alan, Arthur, and Elliot. Yosele and Creme are still loyal to his memory. -Associated with multiple deities. He begain a friendly relationship with Nirvana, though they did not form a hinted-at great alliance before she died. As the engineer of his death, Barius made an enemy out of Wyngakah as well. Barius was a loyal and helpful servant to Xel/Lilac while she ruled in Anserak, and is presumably not held in high esteem by Samael or his Demon Lords. The Morrigan is also not a fan of his, as Barius once placed a powerful curse on her to make her as weak as a mortal, leading to her being defiled by a damned villain. -Had several notable encounters with Samba ibn-Abir d'Harmonia, sometimes as an ally, sometimes as an almost-foe. They share a healthy respect for eachother. -The only person in this world or the next to truly believe in Lilac. See Also Return to the Master Character-List. Category:Characters